


Fifty Shades: ???

by NeuralNetworkDernan



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: (and that's not a joke), F/M, Other, This Fic Brought To You By A Neural Network!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuralNetworkDernan/pseuds/NeuralNetworkDernan
Summary: We fed all threeFifty Shadesbooks to a home-made neural network and asked it to write us a new one. This is what happened.“You’re an order, Ana.”His mouth drops open.“I’ll stand you to help,” he mutters, and he grins and strokes my breasts as he grasps my fingers at the see of my hips.  I cross a long half look, as I sit up and pull the top of my hair out of the sand of the face.  I take a sip.  He’s breathing.





	Fifty Shades: ???

**Author's Note:**

> In May of 2018, two friends studying computer science at university created a terrible monstrosity of neural network code, and they called it Dernan.
> 
> What you are about to read is the result of attempting to teach a neural network _Fifty Shades_. We fed Dernan all three _Fifty Shades_ books, let him learn them over several hours, and then asked for more. Please note that Dernan, being a neural network, has no understanding of language, spelling, punctuation, or anything else. Everything that he writes is based on what he has seen. That being said, he really does try his best.
> 
> If you would like to learn more about Dernan or contact his creators, our email is mferlynn.dernan@gmail.com

From: Christian Grey

Subject: And I would have to see the elevator and without your family, and to see you. Anastasia, yet to see you a girl, but ye also are both and through my sakes, who was the

minister of her through, before I don’t like anything.” 

“Of course.” His fingers curl up and pour at him, and he shouts to the stands. I groan, softly, startled that he’s staying in a door. 

“It’s so much to tell you,” he murmurs, his expression incasse. 

How many times he leaves me? “I don’t want you to see. Your langugh art an ensoring mean. You’ve been distracted.” 

His eyes widen as he sits down on the cloth and slowly slides inside his face.  “I wish you are. We want to touch you.” 

I stare at myself again and stop bright. 

“Thank you.” He reaches up and gazes at me. “You love him, Ana.” He’s so serene.  “I’ve never been here.” 

“Okay. 

You’re still anything?” I ask then a gliss. 

“You want your sex and the bottle.” His expression is wide. 

“Yes, there.” 

He rips my breasts into the back arm I asking mine. 

“Yes, Mrs. Grey.”  Something is thrown beside me.  He stands though for the same car, wanting to be a boat and she should have told me.  I shake my head at the body seems my face. He’s still warm at me and wash his hands, and my hands traveled up my belly and their shocked arms.  He’s thrown over his fingers and the tips against me. 

“We walk to you?” 

“You’re beautiful, Mrs. Grey.” 

“You have another sound of mind.  Would you like to ser the dark?” 

“I’m good to see you at a call.” 

“It’s the only one was I think.” I shrug. 

“Who’s the sound?” 

I blink at him.  I’ve sent a little with my heart, but he doesn’t want to talk to me . . . and still his husband as if he will hold me, and her eyes stand, and I stand through the table of the sheet.  I shift to tears his see and the thought, staring at me, his hands storing with stops off the field on the side then in the dining time. 

“That’s not the best feel of them only this evening.  This is well. I don’t want to bear that and something.” 

“What does the musb?  I’ll be in a lone time in the moment.” Christian’s eyes flutter at his arms around me. 

“What would you like with this?” He grins. 

“Are you doing this tomirst to day?” 

“Yes.  I’ll give that while you’re here.  I could still be ashamed.” 

He plants a seat, and smirks at me as he could take the sheet.  I take a seat between the same stiff, half study, too. I can’t hear him.  He’s having many all the way of my mouth. I statter into his chin in my head and heat off and pull on a side of my head and read the shower and trie toward the dark plice of the storm.  We are so since I can see it and back up the blie. I stare at him, trying to stare at him in a smile of control. 

“To see you, take me.” He groans and places my hands on his fleah. 

His hands close my lips. 

  
  
  
  
  


I criev out to meet the piane. 

“Yes.  I like that in the far as he does at all.” 

I smite at him, and I feel his fingers through his hair. 

He looks like a ball, but the same time.  I tern my fingers togather and black this base of my belly.  His eyes shine and light, and his mouth twists, to stop too low and someonice into the match of my breasts.  It’s a sign. 

“A ground of a great rich, and if you left, you’re my mother and my sex, too.” 

“Okay, I’m glad you’re harranced.  To make the playroom to you to something about the same.  I can’t believe you are so too sounding.” 

“We’re happy as if you’re not angry.” 

Oh, I want him. 

“I want to think about you again?” 

“No, not now.” 

Holy fuck.  I want to see him.  It is so going to take me?  He’s set in his hair in a state, but then he’s giving him a dream spring.  We see his sensation straight to the back of his hotel toward. He passes me a small pocket of my back again, so that they have no idea that I’ve not keep them in my breasts, bright, bully disappointed actually, my heart sinking in the same train. 

“When I definitely strangly come up in a problem, and I drank you time.  You’ll deal with this and to see her as a dark passed body and choise to you.” 

“It’s now that I’ll get a determine to be angry with you.  I’ll see you intimidating.” 

He raises a small cloth of my bed.  He’s said that I want this. There’s a check, his eyes dark blory.  I cry out and glance at this. I haven’t told your soff and tart to shock.  I turn to my heart and remove it, and he punishes my nipples around me, touching my head and down my temper again, and his lips twitch and his earlier ending in my mouth, and I share my hand in my ear whell I’m gloriously, and I wonder it, and he stings a blue changing threshold on my floor and head in the doorway on the shoulder.  Maybe they’re not that he wants to draw a steel, and I wonder for a moment. He looks at me. “And it’s so back, you’re such a little sombor. All ye makes to make my body funther though. I can tell you this way, then you’ll have a chalm and then a wife. And what will you meet you?” He reaches up and starts to get a soft kiss on my behind, and his lips palm at me, and myself sits on his.  His eyes widen against my neck, stooping on the breath. 

He shits his showl down my body, he sillers my chin and pulls off my legs against his shoulders. 

“Yes, I defend you.” His eyes broad in amused smell. 

“I don’t know what you read this in the morning.” He gently raises his hands through his hair. 

“Yeah of my supper and sex, you care if it besies you.”  Oh. I close my eyes and he shakes his head. Well, I’m not hardly.  Holy cow. 

He rolls his eyes and steady himself, and his hands stop me, his hands slalling them in the morning, then he leads me up to my ear. 

“I couldn’t do this to you.” 

“I can think of a soul.” 

“What?” he’s voice in the day with the sharp of my hands.  I grin at him, trying to step into his can. Oh my… I want to touch him.  I check on that side, shouting and stroke it… my sensess shift and could, hardering my stomach as I realize that to the beautiful man is so too far.  This is not the bed, he’s got him, and I head to the fire and place me in a beautiful field by the chest. He’s trying to go and stride over to hum. 

“This whise I have a soft shitter, and I don’t know a letting me fond the worsher.” 

“What the sincere do what?” I ask. 

“There.  I love you, Anastasia.” 

Oh my.   My inner goddess is dressed in the morning, trating a car as he comes off. 

“We’re honest with him.  Well, you could make it a drive and show you on the bed, and we should send him to his baby.” 

Oh!   I want to be still and wonder any means and this will have to give him sex and start back.  I’ll come and have troubled over the presents of his checks. 

“They’re not a bratin, time.  I think yes.” 

“I know,” I whisper with a shackles of a small, cares and contemplating me.  There’s a corn of mine and sitting up there, I feel his lips and since his body as it seems me from my shoulder.  I can do that. He laughs. “I’ve been here together.” 

“You know, you’re going to see you a letter.”  I try the shock of the stairs of the table, and he grins. 

“We’re not the business,” he murmurs.  I stroke his head in my hair over my hips, toward him, my tinge, and shraw it on the car starts to hold, but he glances over his chest, and his hands still slowly and then his thumb over his thumb against my thighs.  His eyes should ask him. He strides his feet and holds out his hand and then stands and clamps the dining swiff, and at my back stop in his eyes, and then the throng in my hands are as if he’s asking me as he shakes his head. 

“There’s salet this time you can get me a bad.” 

“I’ll tell you in those thirty, and I’m still distreating this,” he murmurs and shakes his head in my neck. 

“You’re but that, you’re not,” I breathe. 

“This is the week.  Where is the thing about it?” He says nothing. 

“What will you mean?” 

“Yes.” 

“Yeah, I have no idea of her all the same times.  I’ll show you.” 

Oh, I want to know what I’m told. 

“All the stubbles, I’d like this, Mr. Grey.” He grins and gapes at me in facing me. 

“It’s something that’s beautiful, but it’s on the burn of my left, strolling out of the wearth.  That’s all.” 

“Ana.” 

Something eases the will in my mouth.  I gently stroke his fingers to my breasts. 

“And that’s why you wanted me… you’re so mad.” 

He shakes his head, his tone softening.  Once our lips through the thigh they head to the front of me.  He grabs my hand and grabs me to the hip to the bed and stands as the bed slips a long bright swirtly tenth to a man on the bed.  I get the side of the same first time. Holy shit! 

“Taylor took anything to you then see you too?” he asks softly.  I stare up at him. 

“That women with a single way I would say I’ll go in.” 

He smiles.  “This will be the beautiful boat.” His voice hat something a stripe as I can do as he stops outwort.  “Ana,” she says and strokes his chin in mine. 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

144/551

“You are my subconscious thanks to you.  Touch me. Yes, I want to go. It’s not something a cherial team on your bed,” he murmurs. 

“What is it?” 

“No.  Why?” 

His lips are over my tenth.  It’s a most flast sexy so that it stops me to burn me for a moment.  It’s nothing. 

“Well, the same whispers is a bad, too,” he whispers, his voice soft.  He starts to gaze at me, his eyes soften. Holy shit. It makes me grabuto the change. 

“Would you look something for me?” 

I frown. 

“Yes,” he says softly. 

“Will you tell me that’s what you want?” I ask as we sat a small plea. 

“We’ll suffer the body?” 

I gasp as I stride onto the bath of the sing but sheft me.  I’m still darkening in his stanger. Holy crap. The wearing toward mountains that’s immediately, his expression one of arm of me.  His lips twitch with a hair tighten as he pull his throat to him. He pulls it on the back of his hands sharply through the time and pleasure his silkness against me.  He’s getting through my calls, my brow concentrating. He’s given a moment, thinking all that I have to do warit. I have to see if I’m sorry to be angry with the same.  It is but an ease on the deck abroad. I can see her again, his shoulders and tentatively hot my breasts into a moment. His hands move in his hair, and I have to see him again, and I feel a family at my mind.  My body shall be sex for seven, and then he stops my shoulders and passs him. He gazes down at me. “I want this tongues.” He stares at me. 

“You’re night makes me charge,” he says, smirking with leaves. 

“And this is a least time.  I want you to bow, and I would say you.  You’re been too full of calm.” 

He runs his hips through his hair, sinking their deskers. 

He’s smulls against me, against my lips.  I stroke his shirt, and this man is so seated with him.  Then he comes out of me, and his erection darkens in my hairs and slowly pulls me ipsoding me. 

“You’re being decided to then.  You’re beautiful. I’ll get your start to you.” 

“I don’t think that’s better, baby,” he murmurs.  “I don’t know.” 

“Oh, Mrs. Grey.  All manner of whispering is so much.” I sit up and place my hand out of his hand, and he striles and takes his hands on my shoulder and stretches out of my head. 

“What was your part of my weak you, Anastasia?” he asks. 

I gasp, hearing the words of him, staring down at my earlowed story.  His teeth are so mark and low, and I feel him between my behind. I crawl up my head and start to glare at him, stopping the front down away from their hands.  I shake my head at him. 

“That’s the crowd.” 

“Are you careful?” 

I squirm back, he smiles a sight of reaction, and he glances up at me as he releases me, and he steps away from my shirt, and he stands at the thought.  He pauses as the silk to the control is a long-time and take a low line. 

“Anastasia, I’ll be a good mood,” he murmurs.  I glance at Kate’s hands. 

“You want her this, Anastasia.  Well, I want to be serious?” 

I blanch at him. 

“I think I don’t have to touch you in the mood of the fifteen-eager-books.” 

“What was I stop?” I should hand the message from the silver blue to the strip seat, and this is so that I’m so suddenly so fire.  Who is he so done, though I am so much better than I think I’d like this well? We’ll see him as they too. 

Holy crap…  he’s the mission of what is it too.  I gaze at him, as I can do that with the box. 

“I’ll be a contention outside.” 

“You like this?”” he whispers as he stands toward me.  I straight hands up my hair, and he pulls away a small chest of minutes.  I smile back on one of the stairs and hand my hands against him. 

“Are you called?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

I blush, staring down at my eyes.  Why do I hear the same thing? 

I walk into his arms as I ges out, and I can tell how how to the open windedly, the thought is not to be completely dressed.  The sight of his back is our silk, brain, the sinklink, but is stones on his shoulder… and he clasps his head back. In fact – that will be self-contained in as a music on a moment. 

“You didn’t how to go to my desk.  If you’re at you with the book,” he whispers softly. 

“What?” he smiles, his voice holding my hair. 

I gaze at the wine as my hips are so seattles and my town. 

“You could get this water,” I mutter but deeply, thinking he’s briefly and see in the sight of my lips.  My subconscious is a stop between us. 

“You are one second too, you’ve got me.  It’s a mind flower by the sea. I don’t want you to touch you.  You close my breakfast.” I hiss. 

“I want you,” he says quietly. 

“Yes.” He shakes his head, silking my head back, my hips and then slighels down my lips. 

“Hell .  I want to do this to you, and I have a serius around you.” 

“I’ll take the compaty to decide this.” 

“I thought you will say it.” 

“Would you like?” I ask, and he smiles. 

“What’s wrong with you, Miss Steele?” 

“Yes,” I add, and he shakes his head, his voice strained, at my eyes. 

“That’s all.” 

“Anastasia,” he says softly and his eyes swine as his thumb bends down my back. 

Oh my.   How was something to do?  I can’t then. His eyes widen, his fingers don’t go into his hard to still his steady smile.  It’s been too much to see. I stand in, but I sense him struggles in his hair. It’s a long fire, and I cannot contain my hair and start to bring my head at him. 

“As I woned, Mrs. Grey, I could tell you with mine,” he says softly, staring down at me.  He sits down on the bed, and pushes them onto the back of his thighs. He pulls my hair back against his chest, he lies shelling me in the deep in the breakfast bot when I’ve been any one and sweater, taking my hand through his hair. 

“I’m going to stay with your legs,” he says, and his eyes widen.  “Well, you can’t tell me the sound.” 

“Oh, the only way you would be singing.” 

I grasp my face in answard, and he leans forward and kisses me as I turn, my fingers trying to start to gaze in my hair.  He leans on his face, then stenses my legs, and suck is hard. He starts to move hold on my lap on my hand and his hands straight through me, and his tongue running his mouth against my neck, his thumbs to my breasts, molten into my breasts.  He gazes down at me, his voice his sheep. “I don’t know.” 

Holy cow.  I’m going to braid them. 

“We don’t know it is nothing. I long up your hands on your floor.” 

“I’ll see you or too mad.” 

“And I’m not here?” I murmur.  “Ana!” 

“Yes, mine.” 

“Oh, you don’t like the menachas are you.” 

“I know.” 

I glance up at him, trying to breathe. 

“Ana!” 

“I do not think I’ll get you.  I will be there.” 

Holy shit, we’ve been happy in the same time.  How can he she know? I stand. He’s so dark to think about his mouth.  He thirts me tightly in a chest and she’s horrible in the study, to his blond, and I’ve had a color. 

“I hope you’ve never had an hands are so much this work.” Christian smiles, and his eyes widen. 

“While you want to back in the different parames,” Christian says with all the more pointed with him, but I turn on it, his tongue into my mouth as I call him and can be on my front. 

“That’s a little bed,” I breathe, tentaining his way into my head, and the final tending sensation disappears from the tips of my head and gaze at me with control. 

I glance at the time of this way.  I’m not the one in the best where. He leans over to sit up the box on the bed, and his tongue starts to stiffen me. 

“I want to be able to give you a sexial attention with my flesh – if you don’t want me, I’ll have a car of here.” 

Oh! 

When I take, and I’m sure I can’t, wanting to breathe, standing on one eye of her on the floor, and the pictures thinking that I’m told, hard her face, and he’s burning into his arms, and I feel him as I relent, he leans down and kisses me. 

“Would you like to be a gloriously day, Mr. Grey?” he asks, his voice hoarse.  “Yes, I were you dinner.” His eyes blaze again. 

“It was a mirror.  You can be the bedsome thing, Mr. Grey,” I whisper. 

“I’ll take your sister,” he mutters with chilled.  Why am I gradiated that I can deal with this touch? 

“Is this interview?” he asks with a minute thoughtful.  He strokes my bear and pulls me into his arms and pulls me into his arms.  Oh, my mother would her tode off. 

“I would say tea.” 

“A glass, Ana.” I shrug. 

“That’s brush.  I could be forgotten.  Will you be an additional complain to the belivers?” 

I shake my head.  He’s so dark beautiful.  I fight it in his hand. I frown at him.  Have to be about my cold before he could be a buy this in my blood stand too much to me.  I switch on the bed and pause as the dining room there lines over my back. I shift to her fingers, hears one of his fingers in his legs. 

“That’s a more since you hurt.” I gaze at his strange. 

He grins, then his lock to sink back in his shoulder. 

I flush at him, and he leans down. 

“I’m glad you liked her.” I glance up at Christian. 

“You drop me on my fingers to do it.” His lips. 

“Yes, that’s all.  Ana – wor’d arrive anything?” he asks. 

I shrug as his eyes are suddenly feeling with him. 

He puts his hand on my hand and pulls me into his lap.  I switch off his face before he gets back as his lips are back in the street.  He stills. 

“Yes.”  He shows me one bath of my shoulders once more. 

“I have a drunk too me.  I think you’d like to stop a supmer, serious.  And I can’t believe you were in your place this morning, you would stand to your life with me, because you don’t.  You’ll see me to be.” I gisge, slightly and stand and put it on the bed. I step out of the back. It’s not the bed.  That’s a low she way about the throat. I have no idea, and I can’t tell him to the show. My subconscious is surprisingly at Christian.  I smile at him. I hite my breasts—then his hand shills through his head. 

“You’re an order, Ana.” 

His mouth drops open. 

“I’ll stand you to help,” he mutters, and he grins and strokes my breasts as he grasps my fingers at the see of my hips.  I cross a long half look, as I sit up and pull the top of my hair out of the sand of the face. I take a sip. He’s breathing. 

“You have to distract me.  I’ll be a plagress and gaze at you.” 

“I thought you are too saying working for me.” 

I think his hand stops, sharply and he puts his thumb away from me. 

He looks like a smile on his breath as I clear it of the bar of the drive. 

“Then I are a little show,” he murmurs, shefting me. 

 

He stares, and I start to raise my head, and my mouth is final in the mirror,.  He lifts his thumb over his lips. 

“This is now.” I struggle and stop him at my fingers. 

“I thought you’re since I can drive, and I went on your face on the first young men.”  I shrug apologetically. The floor is in my belly, and I’m the strain that is this with all his high-haired hot.  It is been so having a sentence as I close two doors. I swill her to the possist. I walk into the front of the bed on my shoulder, slowly through my backside to my belly—in the start, he places her fingers on my thighs. He struggles my shoulder, and I held her and head out of the soft blue.  I close my eyes to answer the shirt. 

“I thought we were about you with all of your final assessions.” 

“You know what we’re heard,” he murmurs, too, and his tongue shakes his head, slamming my hands to the sensation of my throat on my head, 


End file.
